narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sageru vs Yuraga: Battle of Bloodlines!!
They Clash Again? Yuraga Uchiha after his last defeat by Sageru Uzamaki has realized he has yet to uncover his full potential. He has been training for the last couple of months to refine his abilities, because he noticed during his battle he barely used any of his jutsu. He didnt take Sageru seriously and that was his downfall. Sageru Uzumaki was taking a rest after having a serious fight with sannoto. Yuraga appears behind Sageru, " i saw your battle with Sannoto, you are very powerful you held back during our last match didn't you. Sageru said "I guess i cant lie so yes i had to hold back or i was having a fear that i might kill you,even though you consider me as nothing to you still i consider you as my friend". Yuraga replied " See thats where we are different it's not that i see you as nothing, but i never considered you a friend not even from the day we met. Im not trying to be rude but you honestly are as important to me as a dead fly". He uses the Chakra Sensing Technique to feel the presence of a great power inside of him. Sageru said "quit sensing my chakra and life-force,you're no shinobi! you're a joke". "Who said i was a shinobi, i gave up that life a long time ago. The only thing that matters to me is accomplishing my goal, unfortunately you beating me has kind of interrupted my goal, i cant go forward until i at least can know that i can hold my own against you. "well thats a stupid reason to fight and the information you've about me is wrong! i am not the jinchuriki of chomei,so go back home kid! or you will hurt yourself" shouted Sageru. "If your not a Jinchurki then just what the hell are you, and stupid reason haha it may seem like that to you but i wouldn't expect you to understand, someone without a goal in life". Sageru moves at such extreme speed that a normal shinobi couldn't follow he crushes Yuraga,leaving a crater behind,saying "I saw you're fight against Kiba,believe me you're not even worth consideration your sage mode is quite shitty and your sharingan is nothing but an ugly red eye,you're simply at not my level!you dont own real jutsu's you have received many of your chakra natures by simply copying them! you're nothing but a mere copy of my and some handful shinobi's". Unfortunately it was a clone, since Yuraga is faster then Sageru. "A Copy look at you criticizing my ability when you are the copy". " You are a fool, who think's he is better and that im trying to make myself stronger to face you". "You're pathetic thinking you're faster than me?,i fought god himself while you fought Kiba and barely managed to pull a draw,i have seen your limits and don't worry i have been keeping an eye on you every minute since then,your maximum speed is like ... ." Said Sageru as he ties Yuraga against a tree,with some wire strings. Before the string can tie him to the tree, he uses Kami issanni to instsanly move high in the air before using Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Sageru expressed his disgust and holding back used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique easily outmatching Yuraga's fireball while holding back. Yuraga then uses Bat Style Replacement Technique to turn into bats avoiding the attack. "Still Sticking to replacement techniques? well i'm sick and tired of you go away Yuraga,you disgust me" said Sageru as he started walking away. "good now run away !" exclaimed Sageru. "Your sick and tired your the one who started this, but ok im not gonna die, i know you can beat me im not even close to going toe to toe with you. "Just get your ass outta here...,i am not interested in you anymore" said Sageru as he dissipated. 08:45, February 7, 2013 (UTC)08:45, February 7, 2013 (UTC)Zerefblack1 (talk)The End08:45, February 7, 2013 (UTC)08:45, February 7, 2013 (UTC)Zerefblack1 (talk) Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Zerefblack1